Theorien zu FnaF-1
Im folgenden Artikel sollen die wichtigsten und bekanntesten Theorien zu Five Nights at Freddy's aufgeführt werden. Diese Theorien und Spekulationen sind in zahlreichen, verschiedenen Spiele- und Videoforen entstanden und nicht offiziell bestätigt. Sie können daher auch teilweise oder zur Gänze unzutreffend sein. Theorien zu Phone Guy's tatsächlicher Rolle in Five Nights at Freddy's → siehe Phone Guy Phone Guy's Verhalten in FnaF-1 hat in Spieleforen zu lebhaften Debatten geführt, weil es -nach Ansicht einiger Fans- in vielen Punkten nicht zu einer Person passt, die vordergründig dem Spieler helfen soll. Daher werden die wahren Ambitionen und Motive von Phone Guy oft kritisch hinterfragt und Phone Guy teilweise mehr als Gegenspieler, als als Mentor wahrgenommen. Im Folgenden werden die Argumente aufgelistet, welche die Zweifel an Phone Guy's Intentionen und Gutartigkeit bekräftigen sollen. Auch eventuelle Gegenargumente werden benannt. Phone Guy weiß zuviel Phone Guy weiß sehr viel über die Animatronics und die Geschehnisse in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Sicherheitsbeamter wissen sollte. Er weiß um betriebsinnere Details, die eigentlich nur Personen höheren Ranges zugänglich sind. Daraus schließen viele Spielefans, dass Phone Guy entweder durch unsaubere Methoden an die Informationen gelangt ist, oder dass er selbst der Verursacher aller Ereignisse ist. Skeptiker halten dem entgegen, dass die Idee vom "Zuviel-Wissen" meist auf Klischés und Bequemlichkeit gründet. Nicht jeder, der ungewöhnlich gut Bescheid weiß, muss auch verdächtig sein. Wenn Phone Guy tatsächlich ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter (und nicht bloss Sicherheitsbeamter) war, mag er auch höheren Ranges gewesen sein. Damit wäre sein Betriebswissen sogar Vorraussetzung für seine Karriere gewesen. Phone Guy hat offensichtlich große Angst vor den Animatronics In der 1. Nacht ruft Phone Guy den Spieler dazu auf, er solle den Animatronics "Respekt" erweisen. Schließlich hätten diese "einen besonderen Platz im Herzen der Kinder". Hierbei muss beachtet werden, dass es etwas verstörend erscheint, warum jemand einer mechanischen, leblosen Puppe Respekt zollen solle, wie einem echten Menschen. Außerdem sind zum Zeitpunkt der Geschichte von FnaF-1 (nämlich im Jahr 1993) schon längst keine Kinder mehr in der Pizzeria gewesen, daher scheint die Frage berechtigt, welche "Kinder" Phone Guy meinen könnte. Ein ähnliches Verhalten legt Phone Guy auch in FnaF-2 an den Tag, wo er den Animatronic "Foxy" geradezu anhimmelt und dem Charakter "The Puppet" nachsagt, er habe ihn "nie gemocht". Phone Guy klingt insgesamt so, als ob die Animatronics lebendig seien. Skeptiker wenden ein, dass es sich bei Phone Guy's "Anrufen" in Wirklichkeit um Diktiergerätaufnahmen handelt. Es ist unbekannt, wann genau diese Aufnahmen angefertigt wurden. Es muss aber in jedem Falle dann gewesen sein, als noch Kinder mit ihren Eltern das Lokal besuchten. Des Weiteren müsse an Phone Guy's Aufruf zum "Respekt vor den Animatronics" nichts Verstörendes dran sein: natürlich muss derart teurer und technisch raffinierter Firmenbesitz mit Respekt behandelt werden - immerhin lebt das Unternehmen davon. Mit "Respekt" wäre demnach schlicht Achtung vor fremdem Eigentum gemeint. Phone Guy wirkt sadistisch Phone Guy spielt die von den Animatronics ausgehende Bedrohung herunter, anstatt dem Spieler beispielsweise dazu zu raten, das Lokal sofort zu verlassen. Außerdem scheint er Gefallen daran zu finden, dem Spieler genau zu beschreiben, was mit ihm passiert, sollten ihn die Animatronics je erwischen. Auch die wiederholten Anspielungen auf verschwundene und verstorbene Mitarbeiter werden als beängstigend bis einschüchternd wahrgenommen und passen in keiner Weise zu einem Mentor. Phone Guy verhält sich verdächtig Phone Guy nimmt sowohl das Unternehmen, als auch die Animatronics permanent in Schutz, obwohl er um die Skrupellosigkeit der Firma und das bedrohliche Verhalten der Animatronics weiß. Skeptiker halten dagegen, dass, wenn Phone Guy tatsächlich dereinst selbst ein hochrangiger Angestellter von Freddy Fazbear Entertainment war, es geradezu selbstverständlich sei, dass ein Angestellter seinen eigenen Arbeitgeber nicht in die Pfanne haut und schlecht dastehen lässt. Es würde ihn seinen Job kosten. Auch haben zahlreiche Spielefans eingeworfen, dass entweder die Animatronics (in welcher Form und Art auch immer) oder das Unternehmen Phone Guy dazu gezwungen haben könnte, soviel wie möglich zu vertuschen, damit potentielle Bewerber um den Job als Nachtwächter nicht davonlaufen. Phone Guy ist unehrlich und widerspricht sich Phone Guy sagt mehrfach nicht die Wahrheit und macht widersprüchliche oder verdächtige Aussagen: 1. So behauptet er beispielsweise, der Grund für die Übergriffe durch die Animatronics sei der Umstand, dass Nachtwächter kein Kostüm tragen würden. Während des Durchspielens von FnaF-1 aber kann der Spieler häufig beobachten, wie „Bonnie“ den Backstage-Raum durchquert, wo auf der linken Seite ein unkostümiertes Endoskelett an einem Tisch lehnt. „Bonnie“ macht niemals Anstalten, das Endoskelett in ein Kostüm zu stopfen. Er ist völlig darauf fixiert, in das Sicherheitsbüro zu gelangen. 2. Phone Guy berichtet während der 1. Nacht, dass die Augen und Zähne des Spielers das Einzige seien, was das Tageslicht je wieder erblicken würde, wenn die Animatronics ihr Opfer in eines der Kostüme stopfen. Es ist unbegreiflich, wie Phone Guy dies so genau wissen kann. Es klingt fast so, als sei Phone Guy selbst Zeuge eines solchen Vorfalls gewesen, oder als ob er dereinst einen getöteten Kollegen aus einem Anzug herausholen musste. Dies scheint umso wahrscheinlicher, als dass er selbst davon berichtet, dass das Unternehmen jeglichen Tatort grundreinigen lässt, bevor der Todesfall überhaupt gemeldet wird. 3. Phone Guy bittet Mike Schmidt während der 4. Nacht darum, doch mal bei Gelegenheit in den Backstage-Raum zu schauen. Phone Guy frage sich, was denn "in all den leeren Animatronic-Köpfen drin sein könnte". Diese Frage wirkt besonders verwirrend und wunderlich, weil in leeren Köpfen ja eigentlich eben nichts weiter zu finden sein sollte. 4. In der 1. und 2. Nacht betont Phone Guy, wie wichtig es sei, Strom zu sparen, damit dieser nicht ausgehe. In der 2. Nacht hingegen drängt Phone Guy den Spieler dazu, die Türbeleuchtungen zu benutzen, um die Animatronics aufzuscheuchen. Das Betätigen der Lichtschalter kostet jedoch sehr viel Energie und mit jeder Nacht steigert sich die Häufigkeit, mit der die Türbeleuchtungen betätigt werden müssen. "Strom sparen" sieht sicherlich anders aus und der Spieler muss sich fragen, ob Phone Guy ihn mit diesem widersprüchlichen Verhalten nicht veralbern will. 5. Phone Guy liest dem Spieler zu Beginn der 1. Nacht das (angebliche) Begrüßungsschreiben der Firma vor. Dieses scheint jedoch fast ausschließlich aus einer Art Ausschusserklärung zu bestehen, die besagt, dass Todesfälle erst "nach 90 Tagen und ausgieber Grundreinigung" (sogar Teppichböden würden ersetzt) gemeldet würden. Es erscheint äußerst fragwürdig, dass ein Unternehmen derlei Beweismittelbeseitigung öffentlich in einem Begrüßungsschreiben(!) für Neulinge kund tun würde. Dies wirft die Frage auf, ob Phone Guy eventuell versucht, den Spieler einzuschüchtern (indem er sich die Hinweise auf Beweismittelvernichtung ausdenkt), oder ob er versucht, etwas vom wahren Gesicht des Unternehmens durchsickern zu lassen. Phone Guy ist skrupellos Phone Guy geht sogar soweit, dass er mögliche Verletzungen und gar den potentiellen Tod der Nachtwächter billigend in Kauf nimmt: Er fordert Jeremy Fitzgerald in FnaF-2 während der 6. Nacht dazu auf, bei der kommenden Tagschicht besonders nahe bei den Animatronics zu bleiben. Mike Schmidt ruft er in FnaF-1 während der 4. Nacht dazu auf, den Backstage-Raum aufzusuchen, um sich die Ersatzkostüme anzusehen. In beiden Fällen ist zu beachten, dass Phone Guy genau weiß, wie gefährlich die Animatronics geworden sind. Trotzdem versucht er, die Nachtwächter dazu zu animieren, sich den Figuren zu nähern. Dies setzt eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit voraus, die einer Rolle als Protagonist entgegensteht. Allerdings sind manche Hinweise von Phone Guy unabdingbar für ein erfolgreiches Weiterspielen, was ihn zum einzigen "Verbündeten" macht, den der Spieler hat. Theorien zu Phone Guy's Tod In Five Nights at Freddy's wird Phone Guy während des Anrufs in der 4. Nacht offensichtlich von den Animatronics getötet. Die letzte Bandansage Die Geräusche, die während der letzten Worte von Phone Guy im Hintergrund zu hören sind, können folgenden Animatronics zugeordnet werden: * Klopfgeräusche: Im Hintergrund ist ein anhaltendes Klopfen zu hören, wie es eigentlich für "Foxy" typisch ist. Foxy hämmert an die linke Tür, wenn der Spieler die Bürotür rechtzeitig verschlossen hat, während Foxy noch durch den Westflur rennt. * Toreador Marsch: Der berühmte Toreador Marsch ertönt, wann immer der Strom ausfällt und "Freddy" in der Tür erscheint. Er ertönt aber auch dann, wenn Freddy in der Küche herumstromert. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass Phone Guy sich auf dem Tablet die Küche angesehen hat, während er den Anruf aufzeichnete, und Freddy zur gleichen Zeit dort (also in der Küche) war. Fraglich ist aber, ob der Toreador Marsch laut genug gewesen wäre, um von der Aufnahme eingefangen zu werden. * Ächzen und Stöhnen: Wenn "Bonnie" oder "Chica" es schaffen, sich ins Büro zu schleichen, während der Spieler das Überwachungstablet benutzt, lassen beide jeweils ein gurgelndes Ächzen und Stöhnen erklingen. Einer der Beiden war also im Büro, als Phone Guy starb. * Animatronischer Todesschrei: Alle Animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's schreien, wenn sie den Spieler überfallen. Allerdings klingt der Schrei in Phone Guy's Nachricht seltsam tief, was zum Beispiel bei "Golden Freddy" beobachtet werden kann. Ablauf der Todesszene Die ungewöhnliche Hintergrundgeräusch-Kulisse hat zu zahlreichen Fragen und Spekulationen zum Hergang der Todesszene geführt. Im Folgenden werden die am häufigsten vertretenen Theorien aufgezählt. ;Welcher Animatronic war's? * Alle Animatronics stürmten gleichzeitig ins Büro. Diese Theorie ist besonders umstritten, weil das Büro des Nachtwächters eigentlich zu klein für mehrere Animatronics ist. Sie hätten nicht alle Platz in dem kleinen Raum gehabt. Allerdings ließe sich nur mit dieser Theorie erklären, warum alle Animatronic-Geräusche gleichzeitig zu hören sind. * Chica war's. Einziges, denkbares Szenario unter gewöhnlichen Spielemechanik-Bedingungen wäre: Chica schlich sich durch die rechte Bürotür, während Foxy wiederholt an der verschlossenen, linken Bürotür hämmerte. Gleichzeitig hat Phone Guy den Überwachungsmonitor auf die Küche gerichtet, wo Freddy herumstromerte und den Toreador-Marsch spielte. Nur unter dieser Bedingung wäre der Toreador-Marsch vielleicht laut genug gewesen, um auch durchs Telefon hörbar zu sein. Als Phone Guy Chica's Ächzen vernahm, senkte er sein Überwachungstablet und wurde angefallen. Gegen die aufgeführten Theorien sprechen jedoch folgende Ungereimtheiten: * Foxy's Klopfen: Normalerweise hämmert Foxy genau dreimal gegen die Tür und kehrt anschließend zur Pirate Cove zurück. Doch in Phone Guy's letzter Nachricht ist das Klopfen permanent zu vernehmen. Dies würde im Grunde bedeuten, dass Foxy dauerhaft anwesend war - was ziemlich ungewöhnlich (und im Grunde unwahrscheinlich) ist. * Der Toreador-Marsch: Diesen spielt Freddy immer dann, wenn er sich in der Küche aufhält, oder nach einem Stromausfall in der Türschwelle zum Büro steht. Einige Spielefans fragen sich, ob die Musik unter gewöhnlichen Bedingungen laut genug wäre, um so deutlich mit aufs Band aufgenommen werden zu können. ;Ist Phone Guy wirklich tot? * Phone Guy's Tod ist inszeniert: Eine recht ungewöhnliche Theorie besagt, dass Phone Guy seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht haben könnte, indem er die Geräusche der Animatronics nachahmte. Dies würde nicht nur erklären, warum alle animatronischen Geräusche zur gleichen Zeit hörbar sind, sondern auch gewisse Unstimmigkeiten bei bestimmten Geräuschen selbst wären mit dieser Theorie erklärbar. Als Motiv vermuten Spielefans Panik: Phone Guy hatte schließlich Angst um sein Leben bekommen, wusste aber, dass er den Betrieb nicht einfach so verlassen kann. Also inszenierte er seinen Tod, um zu entkommen. * Phone Guy's Leichnam verschwindet spurlos: Bedenkt man, dass sich zum Einen das Unternehmen 90 Tage Zeit lässt, um nach Vermissten zu suchen und zum Anderen getötete Nachtwächter und Sicherheitsbeamte normalerweise in ein Animatronic-Kostüm gestopft werden, so stellt sich die Frage, was mit Phone Guy's Leiche passiert ist. Keiner der Räume liefert sichtbare Hinweise auf einen versteckten Körper. Der einzige Ort, an dem eine Leiche zumindest vor den Augen der noch lebenden Nachtwächter und Sicherheitsbeamten verborgen werden könnte, wäre die Küche, da dort die Kameras nie funktionieren. Eine andere These argwöhnt, dass Phone Guy eventuell sogar zerstückelt und in die Köpfe im Backstage-Raum gesteckt wurde. Dies wird durch seine Aussage in der Bandaufnahme der vierten Nacht bekräftigt, bei der er den Spieler auffordert, einmal in den Köpfen nachzuschauen, zumal er sich schon immer gewundert habe, was darin sei. Theorien zu Golden Freddy → siehe Golden Freddy Golden Freddy's ungewöhnliches Erscheinungsbild und Verhalten hat in zahlreichen Spieleforen zu lebhaften Diskussionen und Theorien geführt. Im Folgenden sollen die Theorien mit der breitesten Resonanz aufgelistet werden. Golden Freddy ist ein besessenes Kostüm: Viele Spielefans sind überzeugt, dass Golden Freddy ein besessenes Animatronic-Kostüm ist. Ein wichtiges Indiz hierfür ist der Umstand, dass Golden Freddy in keinem Raum außer dem Büro erscheint. Wäre er ein gewöhnlicher Animatronic, so wäre zu klären, von wo aus er startet und warum er offenbar sämtliche Räume überspringen kann. Als weiteres Indiz wird die Art und Weise herangezogen, mit der Golden Freddy sein Erscheinen ankündigt (siehe oben). Besonders das gespenstische Klein-Mädchen-Kichern überzeugt zahlreiche Fans, dass der Geist eines kleinen Mädchens das Kostüm bewohnt. Auch der Umstand, dass Golden Freddy's Kostüm -bis auf die Arme und Beine- kein Endoskelett besitzt (weshalb er leblos und schlaff im Büro kauert), scheint die Kostüm-Theorie zu stärken. Golden Freddy ist eine Halluzination: Dieser Theorie liegt die Beobachtung zugrunde, dass der Spieler in FnaF-1 von Halluzinationen geplagt wird, die Gesichter von verschiedenen Animatronic-Charakteren zeigen. Außerdem weist Golden Freddy dieselben Handabdrücke im Gesicht auf, wie "Freddy Fazbear". Hinzu kommt, dass das Spiel nicht einfach mit dem Game-Over-Bildschirm abschließt - es stürzt komplett ab. In FnaF-2 wird diese Vermutung durch das Masken-Feature bestärkt: Golden Freddy verschwindet, wenn der Spieler die Maske kurzzeitig aufsetzt, behält er sie allerdings zu lange an, wird er von Golden Freddy getötet. Spielefans vermuten, dass die Nachtwächter wahnsinnig werden und sich Golden Freddy's Erscheinung einbilden, schließlich hysterisch werden und einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Golden Freddy wurde für die Kindermorde benutzt: In FnaF-2 berichtet Phone Guy während der 5. Nacht mit nervöser Stimme, dass ein "gelbes Kostüm" gestohlen worden sei. In den Minigames ist Golden Freddy zu sehen, wie er leblos in einem Räume sitzt, außerdem greift er den Spieler an, wenn im Level "Give gifts, give life!" für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine fünfte Kinderleiche erscheint. Und die Minigames legen nahe, dass die toten Kinder in einem oder in mehreren animatronischen Kostümen versteckt wurden. Daher nehmen zahlreiche Spielefans an, dass der Mörder das goldene Kostüm dazu benutzte, die Kinderleichen zu verstecken und später gegebenenfalls zu entsorgen. Allerdings könnte es sich bei diesem Kostüm genausogut um Springtrap gehandelt haben, da die Beschreibung auf beide passt. Golden Freddy ist der "Ur-Freddy": Diese Theorie besagt, dass Golden Freddy vielleicht der erste "Freddy" war, der im ersten Lokal, Fredbear's Family Diner, als Animatronic aufgestellt war. Seine "goldene" Farbe wäre demnach das Resultat der Verwahrlosung, nachdem Golden Freddy mit der Schließung von Fredbear's Family Diner deaktiviert wurde. Die meisten dieser Theorien wurden mit Five Nights at Freddy's 3 widerlegt oder bestätigt. In Wirklichkeit ist Golden Freddy, wie auch Springtrap, eines der ersten Animatronics und zudem Kostüm und Animatronic zugleich. Das erklärt das leere Aussehen in FnaF-1 und das Endoskelett in FnaF-2, nicht aber, wie er trotz geschlossener Türen im ersten Teil in den Raum des Spielers gelangen kann. Eine Theorie dazu ist, dass er aus dem dunklen Bereich der Decke fällt, die man im Spiel nicht sieht, eine andere ist, dass es sich bei diesem Golden Freddy um eine Halluzination handelt, nicht aber bei dem im zweiten Teil. Theorien um Mike Schmidt → siehe Mike Schmidt Zum Arbeitsverhältnis von Mike Schmidt haben sich seit Spielveröffentlichung Fragen und Theorien ergeben: In welchem Jahr arbeitet Mike? Die Frage, wann FNaF-1 spielt, blieb lange Zeit unbeantwortet. Hintergrund der Frage war zum Einen, dass das Ereignisjahr auf Mike's Lohnscheck gegen Spielende herauszensiert worden war. Zum Anderen ist Mike's Stundenlohn von knapp 4,70$ empörend niedrig und passt höchstens in die Zeit vor 1998. In diesem Jahr wurden in den USA die Mindestlöhne sowohl drastisch erhöht, wie auch gesetzlich strenger geregelt. Mit FNaF-6 wurde das Geheimnis gelüftet: Der in-Game-Charakter "Henry" sagt aus, dass das Spiel in das Jahr 2023 fällt (diese Jahreszahl findet sich aber auch in Postern und angepinnten Zeitungsartikeln) und dass "genau auf den Tag vor exakt 30 Jahren" etwas Ähnliches in der Pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" passiert sei. In einer späteren Aussage bekräftigt Henry die Zusammenhänge. 2023 - 30 = 1993. FNaF-1 spielt demnach im Jahr 1993. Warum nimmt Mike den Job überhaupt an? Auch das Motiv für die Jobannahme bleibt unergründlich. Mit knapp 4,70$ die Stunde erfüllt Mike's Stundenlohn gerade noch so die Mindestlohnvorschriften in den USA für das Jahr, in dem Mike arbeitet. Nachtwächter werden in den USA ohnehin sehr schlecht bezahlt. Anders würde es sich verhalten, wenn Mike beispielsweise ein Student und/oder Praktikant von unter 20 Jahren wäre. Studenten und Praktikanten unter 20 müssen in den USA nicht voll ausgezahlt werden. Wenn sie nichtmal volljährig sind (also jünger als 16 Jahre), dürfen sie für gewöhnlich auch nicht länger als eine Woche in bezahlten Verhältnissen arbeiten. Auch Menschen mit geistiger oder körperlicher Behinderung müssen nicht voll ausgezahlt werden. Allerdings müssen Betriebe aller Art ein spezielles Zertifikat vorweisen können, um überhaupt Menschen mit Behinderung einstellen zu dürfen. Betrachtet man Freddy Fazbear Entertainment''s Skrupellosigkeit und Geiz, scheint es schwer vorstellbar, dass das Unternehmen jemals die Zeit, den bürokratischen Aufwand und die Unkosten auf sich nehmen würde, nur um einen behinderten Menschen für nur eine Woche einzustellen. Insgesamt scheint Geldgier als Motiv schonmal auszuscheiden. Als nächste Möglichkeit bietet sich Geltungssucht an: Mike nimmt den Job an, damit ihn kein anderer bekommt. Außerdem könnte auch die Suche nach dem "ultimativen Nervenkitzel" eine Rolle spielen, zumal schon seit Langem Gerüchte um die Pizzeria kursieren. '''Warum kehrt Mike jede Nacht zurück?' Dieser Umstand beschäftigt Spielefans besonders. Jeder "normale" Mensch wäre wohl kaum so leichtsinnig, sich freiwillig besessenen Animatronics auszuliefern, schon gar nicht an einem Arbeitsplatz, den der Nachtwächter mutterseelenallein betreuen muss und während der gesamten Nachtschicht nicht verlassen darf. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, das Mike geistig oder körperlich behindert ist. Vor allem eine geistige Behinderung würde beispielsweise erklären, warum Mike nicht bereits nach den ersten paranormalem Aktivitäten in der Pizzeria geflohen ist: er begreift nicht, in welcher Gefahr er schwebt. Da Phone Guy Mike verschweigt, dass die Animatronics dereinst als Versteck für Kinderleichen genutzt wurden und nun möglicherweise besessen sind, könnte Mike wiederum denken, die Figuren hätten lediglich einen Kurzschluss oder würden aus anderen, technischen Gründen nicht richtig funktionieren. Phone Guy geht ja selbst davon aus, dass ein technischer Defekt vorliegt (zumindest behauptet er das). Wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hat, dann war Phone Guy genauso ahnungslos wie Mike. Dieser Idee halten Skeptiker entgegen, dass Mike sehr gute Reflexe, Geschicklichkeit und ein strategisches Denk- und Handlungsvermögen vorweisen kann - Dinge, die er bei einer geistigen oder gar körperlichen Behinderung sicherlich nicht in diesem Umfang aufbieten könnte. Bedenkt man, dass Geschwindigkeit und Aggressivität der Animatronics mit jeder Nacht ungleich zunehmen, müsste man befürchten, dass Mike spätestens ab der 3. Nacht mit seiner Situation heillos überfordert wäre. Hinzu kommt, dass Phone Guy offensichtlich nicht immer die Wahrheit sagt. Eine weitere, simplere Möglichkeit wäre, dass Mike vom Unternehmen ausgetrickst wurde und einen Knebelvertrag unterzeichnet hat, der ihn dazu zwingt, jede Nacht zurückzukehren. In den USA ist es leider noch heute Mode, dass Unternehmen neue Mitarbeiter per Knebelvertrag dazu zwingen, die erste Zeit selbst unter lächerlichsten bis gefährlichsten Bedingungen zu arbeiten und zuverlässig zurückzukehren - andernfalls droht eine Konventionalstrafe wegen Nichteinhaltung des Arbeitsvertrages. Ein solcher Knebelvertrag wäre bei einem Unternehmen wie Freddy Fazbear Entertainment wenig überraschend. Kategorie:Theorien